On the Court
by KibaSin
Summary: During a nighttime game, he's become so frustrated that he finally decides to show her the best way he can think of. Ryoma x Kagome; Edited version


_**On the Court**_

_**By:**__ Kiba/KibaSin_

_**Summary:**__ During a nighttime game, he's become so frustrated that he finally decides to show her the best way he can think of._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Inuyasha or The Prince of Tennis._

_**Genre:**__ General/Romance_

_**Rating:**__ R_

_**Pairing:**__ Ryoma/Kagome_

* * *

The grip on his racket became harder, while he stared down at her as she stood up against him. Narrowing his eyes further, his glare becoming a bit more intense, he listened as she continued to go on about his serve, about how it wasn't valid because she hadn't been ready. Sighing, he grabbed the rim of his hat and pulled it down a bit more over his eyes, wondering why he'd even agreed to this match in the first place. He was close to finishing high school, making a great name for himself in tennis, and here he was, Echizen Ryoma, being lectured by a girl who was swinging her racket in his face.

Ryoma looked up, surprised when she suddenly grabbed a hold of his hat and tossed it off to the side, glaring up at him. Scowling, he went to move toward it when her racket blocked his path. Sighing again, he turned his displeasure toward her, saying, "If you don't like the fact that I thought you were ready, then don't play with me."

"I need the practice," she argued. "And you're the best player this high school has seen in years!"

He glared at her.

"Besides, you weren't paying attention to me," she snapped. "How am I supposed to make you understand where I'm coming from when all you do is glare and give me dirty looks? I thought that maybe you could help me with my game, but the only thing I think you can help me with is being rude to other people who aren't in the tennis club. Really, Ryoma, I'm trying to learn, but what is the point of even trying with you?"

Ryoma's mood continued to go downhill, while his scowl turned darker. He didn't know why she'd always been able to frustrate him so easily that he wanted to either hit her or humiliate her on the tennis court. That was one of the main reasons he'd decided to tell her that they were going to play at night on the lit court, instead of having everyone else watch as the great Echizen was pushed so hard that he thought about things that he hadn't thought about before, but his father talked about as soon as he'd turned sixteen. His idiot father, the once famous Samurai, who continued to talk to him about family and honor and waiting for the right woman who made him both happy and frustrated. His lip twitching, Ryoma listened as she continued, waving her hand into the air, while her racket was once more shoved into his face, and glared harder at her.

The damn woman was going to be the end of him.

"Are you even listening to me!" she growled.

"Look, Kagome—"

"Don't you try to get out of this so easily!" Kagome scowled. "You always manage to make me stop talking, but this time I'm not going to simply because you're sick of hearing me speak, Ryoma. I don't understand why you can't see that I… I… I—Ryoma?"

He'd grabbed her racket, holding it still in front of him. She was blinking in surprise at him, but he simply shook his head lightly, until she tried to pull the racket from his hands. Tugging at it with more force, he pulled her toward him, and then felt her grip slip free as her hands found the front of his jacket. Looking down at her, he dropped her racket, annoyed with the thing, and stood there, waiting for her reaction. As she tried to pull away, he grabbed her by her arms and held her in place, angering her.

Kagome let out a small gasp. "Let me go, Ryoma!" she said. "Let me go!"

"What if I don't want to?" he asked.

"Echizen Ryoma, you release me this instant," she growled, pulling away once more. He held her there, and she gave a frustrated cry, before hitting him in the chest. "Release me!"

He tugged harder, pulling her completely back into him. He was tired of listening to her, and he was frustrated by the fact that she could so easily push him to the breaking point. She fell into him, her feet slipping on the ground, leaving her at his mercy. Scowling at her, he watched as she hesitantly turned to look up at him, before he frowned deeper, wondering why seeing her frightened struck a protective chord inside him. His scowl deepened, while he watched her.

"Ryoma," she asked softly, knowing that if he let go of her she'd fall to the ground. She wondered for a moment what had happened to his own racket, as she turned her head away, trying to correct her footing. However, she glanced back up when she felt his breath on her ear, and gasped when his lips crushed hers, pushing her head back as she wondered what the hell he thought he was doing.

He pulled away, once again scowling at her. "What are you doing to me?" he asked.

"You pervert!" she hissed. "You just stole my—Nhh."

He captured her lips again, knowing that he was probably bruising the flesh. Pulling away once more, he said, "Shut up, you're becoming annoying."

"Annoying, you're—" she gasped again as he once again placed his lips over her own. She tried to pull away, and found that one of his hands had abandoned the task of keeping her upright in order to thread through the hair at the base of her neck. She tried to pull away again, and found that he was angrily taking what he wanted from her. Her slightly parted lips were perfect, for she felt something soft and wet suddenly push through them, and knew almost instantly that he'd shoved his tongue into her mouth. Giving a small cry of refusal, she felt him soften his assault, and sobbed a little.

He pulled back slightly, just enough that she could pant for breath. Smirking at her flushed face, he noticed that she was flinching away from him, and shook his head. "I won't hurt you," he mumbled.

"Ryoma," she whispered.

"Let me show you," he said. "Let me show you how much you frustrate me." He leaned his mouth down enough that he was able to touch her ear, and smirked, knowing that he was holding her right where he wanted her. If she wanted to make him feel such things, then he'd at least go with the things his stupid father had been talking about and make her useful—maybe even keep her, if he really wanted to, she was good enough at tennis. "Let me, Higurashi Kagome," he whispered, before placing his mouth onto the flesh just behind her ear and beginning to suck, hoping to make a mark. Prove to others that though she frustrated him to no end that she was to be his from that point on until he didn't want her anymore.

"Echi…" she stopped, a small moan coming from her mouth as he worked her neck. She tilted her head a bit more to the side, wondering what exactly he'd planned for her, and allowed him to do as he wished. Sure, she'd always told him she just wanted to play tennis, but she'd wanted to be closer to him, to show him that she cared for him. She wanted to follow him around the world, being a supporter that understood him when he went to make himself known worldwide. "Ryoma," she muttered softly.

* * *

They lay there, Ryoma trying his best not to lie completely on top of her, leaning his greater body weight on top of her. Once he'd regained his breath, he pulled away from her, feeling himself leave her body, and sat silently on his knees, before turning his eyes away. She was leaning forward, her skin glistening with sweat in the lighting, and he knew that he shouldn't look upon her in such a state unless he wanted to go again. Shaking his head, he went to stand, and felt her hand touch his arm.

"Ryoma?" she asked, feeling a prick of fear that he was going to leave her.

He turned his eyes toward her, the orbs once again guarded far more than they had been. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he said. "I won't play with you anymore if you don't want me to." Going to stand, he felt her grip his wrist, and turned to look at her, as she rolled herself onto her knees.

She blushed a little, "You can play with me anytime, Ryoma."

Blinking, Ryoma's eyes caught sight of the marking he'd made of her neck, and leaned forward. She tilted her head instantly, and he placed his mouth onto the marking, beginning to suck, listening as she once again moaned from the feeling. His smirk returned to his lips, his cocky eyes looking into hers as he leaned backwards in order to gaze upon her. "I might just do that," he replied. "On the court, of course. You still wanted my help, after all."

She groaned, knowing that he'd most likely tell her to put her clothes back on so they could play again. However, Kagome was delightfully surprised when he took her lips, once again shoving his tongue into her mouth. She knew they could be caught, especially at such a public place, no matter how late it had become, and she giggled. It just made it more exciting, and she liked that.

_Fin_

* * *

_Edited June 07, 2012. _Very old writing, but, if you wish to view the explicit version, please visit another site that I post on.


End file.
